


Late nights, Cupcakes and Rip Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cupcakes, Food Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray can't sleep, but neither can Rip.
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 10





	Late nights, Cupcakes and Rip Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened-
> 
> I do have a few things to say so here we go:
> 
> a. English isn't my native tongue, I started learning three years ago aaaand this wasn't beta'd by anyone but myself so feel free to point out mistakes and such :) 
> 
> b. I WILL go down with this ship lmao

Raymond was sitting at the kitchen-isle, holding a glass of water while staring into nothingness when the sudden presence of the ship's Captain snapped him out of it.

"Dr Palmer? What are you doing up at this hour?" Rip's voice was filled with sleep, but no less confused than he might've been in a waken state after finding out about Ray's reasoning for following him through time and space. It had not occurred to the Captain that any of his recruits might be chronically ill, or in this case, doomed to leave the living in a few years, nor that that could be the exact reasoning for one to follow him. To do the best one could to save this world with their last breath.

Ray chuckled lightly. "C'mon, we both know time is only an illusion up here. We just all go to bed at the same time." He turned around and stood up before gulping down his water like one might do with a glass of alcohol after a hard day. "Besides, I could ask you the same question, Cap...tain." 

Something had happened in that exact moment. Maybe it was a shift of atmosphere or build up that had decided to release, but it happened and both men felt it. Deeply. It was as though they could see the air thicken as Rip's eyes wandered down to the his opponents lips that we're now coated with small film of water and as Raymond shakily placed his glass back onto the counter. 

He swallowed and tried to keep himself from breathing heavily. "Yeah, uhm... would- would you like some food? I can have Gideon make some and-" his breath hatched when Rip stepped one step forward, then another, pressing Ray lightly against the counter and having their chests flush up against each other's. 

Rip flashed him a suggestive smirk while his eyes darted across Rays face. "Thank you, Dr Palmer, but I can feed myself," he spoke softly but in a husky voice and his beard lightly scratching across Ray's cheeks, almost underlining the tender roughness. His right hand reached behind Raymond's back and let his fingers touch very lightly, ghostly, before leaving again to grab the cupcake Ray wanted to eat before his Captain arrived. Ray's eyes fluttered shut and Rip's face was decorated with yet another smile, a grin, almost triumphant. As if he knew what he did to the other man - which he did, for the record -, as if this had been his plan all along. 

He let out a small blow of air to caress raymonds cheek. "Although, I do feel as if this one was meant for you," Rip softly spoke into his ear before retreating back again, to look at Raymond. Who was trying his hardest to not show how close he was to losing his mind, his eyes very close to being half-lidded and his mouth just slightly parted, while his heart beat faster, faster, faster. It would've scared Ray, really, if he wasn't too lost in the bliss of his Captain so close, so real. 

Rip unwrapped the little cake very carefully, to then toss the wrapping away without any of the care shown before. He dipped his finger into the sweet, white topping and made sure it was covered in it generously, all in a slow motion that gave Ray's foggy mind almost enough time to process what was happening. That didn't last long, though, as it took Rip only one motion, to look into his dark eyes to have Ray completely lose himself yet again. 

He lifted his right hand to lay his finger softly upon Ray's open lips. and his left hand took its own path, down Rays chest and underneath the warm fabric of his shirt to reach its destination and draw little circles and lines on the doctors stomach, right above the loose cotton pants Ray wore to sleep but not quite where he needed it. 

Raymond certainly took his time responding to all of these actions, astray from reality, but when he did it was a shaky breath together with a tongue to clean up Rips finger that escaped his mouth. He looked at the smaller man with arousal, with an unspoken request, because Ray was just so close and he couldn't decide on whether that was absolutely horrible or purely heaven. Rip didn't let that stop him from his plan, though, no, it even encouraged him.

He placed his now clean hand onto the back of Ray's head, grabbing the dark hair lightly and pulled him closer, placing his mouth almost directly next to Ray's left ear. His left hand travelled directly above Ray's heart and Ray had to keep himself from thrusting himself into the arms of his Captain, it was so little, there wasn't enough touch, he needed more. "Good boy," Rip purred, and it had the expected effect.

Raymond's whole body trembled as he came in his trousers, a moan that escaped his now completely open mouth had Rip chuckle just slightly and if he had his eyes open, he would've been able to see just how close Rip was himself, when he walked out of the kitchen in a swift motion, with a knowing smile on his lips that most likely would have Ray come again, right then and there.

The next morning he was awoken by a concerned Sara who had found him leaning against the kitchen counter, asleep, with a dry mouth and dirty pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
